


She's The One

by conanchristopher



Category: Conan (TV Show), Late Night Host RPF
Genre: 10s Conan, F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conanchristopher/pseuds/conanchristopher





	She's The One

“Good evening, little lady.” he said.

            Conan arrived at her house after his taping. He held in his hands a huge bouquet of beautiful bright red roses. He held them next to his chest; the flowers caressed the lower part of his face, as he smiled at her. She noticed the smile, although part of it was covered by the roses he brought in. She could fully see his cheekbones and eyes, so she presumed it was that gorgeous, warm smile she has always loved. His natural redness and puffy hair added to that endearing scene.

She giggled and scratched her head shyly. “You know I’m not the biggest fan of flowers.”

“Oh, these?” he asked, jokingly. “Oh no, these are for me. I am your gift tonight.”

She laughed out loud and came to hug him tightly. He smelled delicious, and so did the flowers. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

He handed her the flowers, and she looked at them in wonder. They were, in fact, amazingly beautiful. She sniffed them and some of them touched her face, they smelled really good and they were really soft. She looked back at him and he gave her a soft smile. He was happy, but he looked a bit sleepy.

“Are you tired?”

He shook his head slowly. “I’m fine.”

“Take a seat. I’ll put these in water. Thank you.” She smiled at him.

            She went to the kitchen and put tap water into a huge transparent jar she never used. It was too big to fit in her refrigerator, and that would be a good use for it. She smiled as she looked at the flowers. Not surprisingly, Conan was a huge romantic. He denied it, but his actions proved him wrong. He took her on a date at least once a month; twice, if he had the time. His world was all her.

            Conan would not wait for special occasions to prove his love. It didn’t need proof. He had this look, this sparkle in his eyes that made her feel truly special. She felt that when he entered her house that night. And yes, it was Valentine’s Day and buying flowers was a nice gesture. But that look, that smile. He was so glad she was in his life, and everybody knew it. That was the most endearing thing about him. When he loves, he shows it, fearlessly.

            She came back to her living room and he was still there waiting, legs crossed, hands resting over his lap. He looked so huge while sitting on her tiny couch. There was something really cute about Conan still dressing like a twenty-year-old college student, wearing sweatshirts, skinny jeans and casual shoes, the way he was now. It worked for him, as he looked better than ever.

            She sat on his legs and gave him a tender kiss, wrapping her arms around his shoulder and waist. She kissed the corner of his lips repeatedly, going for his left cheek as he giggled. She nuzzled his neck and he started to squirm because it tickled so much.

“Stop!” he said softly, amidst the giggling. She held his face in her hands and kissed him on the lips one more time before stopping completely. He smiled, tenderness showing in his tired, sleepy eyes.

“I’m hungry. I think we should go out and eat.” he said. He sounded completely drowsy and it made her worry a little.

“You should get some sleep.” she said. “You’re moving in slow motion.”

“No, it’s okay, really.” He said, blinking slowly. “I want to take you out to dinner in a nice place.”

“You would have to shower and change to fancy clothes and I would have to do the same thing and there’s no way this is happening.” She said. He giggled.

“We are going to Wendy’s and I’m gonna order a spicy chicken sandwich and a baked potato for you, okay?”

“You sound like my mom sometimes.” He giggled.

“Well…” she half smiled. “You’re my boy.”

            That loving sparkle in his eyes came again. Conan tried his best, and his best was more than enough. He was physically exhausted, still trying to make her happy somehow. She was. She dragged him off the couch and drove both to the nearby Wendy’s location. He curled up in his seat while she ordered an unhealthy quantity of French Fries. He was too sleepy to warn her about the danger of eating at fast food restaurants.

            The whole situation made Conan think about his simple life, before he got famous. He was an unknown writer who had recently moved to LA, living in a tiny apartment. He lived on instant noodles, tuna sandwiches and, of course, fast food. He wondered back at the time if any girl would want to live with him like that, and now he was at a Wendy’s with the love of his life…confirming that she is and always will be the one.

As she drove home, he spoke, still curled up, looking distant. “This wasn’t what I planned.”

She raised her eyebrows and asked playfully: “Excuse me?”

He smiled. “I tried so hard not to be sleepy at this hour. I drank a lot of coffee, thinking about coming back to you at home…”

“Conan, I really don’t mind…”

“I wanted this to be special…”

“It is…”

“I work too much and sometimes I don’t have time for you, and I’m so sorry.”

“Hey.” She brought her index finger to his pursed soft lips to hush him for a bit. “It’s okay. You’re here with me now and that’s all I wanted.”

She caressed the tip of his nose with the same finger. He smiled and yawned. He was almost drifting to sleep when she parked at the driveway of her house. Conan lazily walked out of her car, and she followed, both carrying bags full of food. They entered the house and placed the bags on the couch cushions.

“Do you want to watch The Music Man again?” she asked, munching her crunchy French fries.

“Yup.” he nodded, chewing on his sandwich.

            She looked for the blu-ray as he ate his food. He was a lot quicker to finish his food and she took a little to find the movie. They ate the rest of the food as the opening act began. She was paying attention to the screen when she felt him leaning towards her, as his body anxiously looked for a place to rest. She let him rest his head on her lap, facing the television.

            As ‘Ya Got Trouble’ started, Conan tried to follow it, slurring words as he went on. She thought it was really funny, he could just sleep, but it was his favorite part of the movie.

_…_ _well, either you’re closing your eyes to a situation you do not wish to acknowledge…  
or you are not aware of the _ _caliber_ _of disaster; indicated by the presence of a pool table in your community!_

She hushed him. “I was expecting you to sleep before this song came on.”

“You can’t stop me.” he said.

            She caressed his ear lobe, his hair, her finger tips stroking his scalp as he drifted to sleep. His eyelids started to feel heavier and he couldn’t control it. She watched as his breathing slowed down and he relaxed. She was the only one who knew how to do this, of all people.

“I didn’t finish eating my baked potato.” he said, softly.

“I’ll eat it for you.” she giggled.

 “I love you.” he mumbled.

“I love you too.” she kissed his temple.

“Thanks for everything, sunshine.” she continued, caressing his hair as she spoke. “Thanks for being… the way you are.”

His hair smelled amazing. “Thanks for making my life so special. You are everything to me.”

He was already fast asleep. She didn’t mind that he missed the last part. She was sure he knew it.


End file.
